Painful Loss
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: It's story that I wrote. It's a Liley story. Soo, if you like Liley Then read this : Please?


**Painful Loss**

*[Lilly's View]*

I could here the sirens coming from the ambulance and fire trucks. But the thing is I couldn't see anything. I heard my mom scream my name very faintly. I didn't hear anything after that, I must have passed out. I vaguely remember now that I think of it. I don't even know where the heck I am. It's so dark and lonely here. It's starting to freak me out.

*[Hours later.]*

I could faintly hear a girl talking to me. The words are hard to understand but very soothing. Her voice seemed so familiar but yet so far away. That's when it hit me, it had to have my best friend Miley who was talking to me. I could quietly hear her say something like, _"Wake up Lilly.."_ The rest was all a blur..

__ __ __ __ __

*[Few months later]*

I woke up in a really bright room, confused at where I was. I started freaking out because the next thing I knew some man in a doctors' outfit rushed over to me. "M-M-Miley!!!" I heard myself screaming. Miley ran in and tried to calm me down. I hysterically cried into her shoulder, scared of where I was.

I had no clue where I was. I felt Miley rub my back comfortingly. "Lilly, how are you feeling sweetie?" She asked softly holding me close to her. It hurt badly as I opened my mouth to try and answer.

"W-W-Where am-am I?" I suddenly asked. Miley stroked my cheek with her thumb and wrapped me in her arms. "You're in the hospital, baby girl. You were in a coma for at least 3 months." I started crying hysterically as she rocked me back and forth. Then her father, Robbie Ray Stewart came rushing in. He stopped as her stared at me. "Oh my goodness, Lilly you're finally awake!" He said as he came over and hugged me. I started crying harder wondering where my mother was.

They both looked at me with sad expressions. This worried me.. "Uhm Lilly, honey, your mommy kind of .. she well died. When you were in a coma.." Miley said softly to me. My face went blank and turned pale.

Miley caressed my cheek soothingly as I started grieving for my mother. Then she pulled me closer to her. "It'll be okay Lilly, I promise. My daddy and I will take care of you." She said softly.

I wanted to thank her but I was crying too hard and then I fell asleep..

*[Miley's View]*

I sighed looking at my poor grieving best friend who was now sleeping. I stroked her forehead as she slept. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, my dad had walked over to where I was and sat. "She's gonna be alright darlin'." I heard him whisper in my ear softly.

"I hope so daddy, I really do."

As I sat there I started thinking about how hard it was for me when I lost my mom. I at least had my daddy and Jackson. But poor Lilly has know one. Well actually that's not really true since we're gonna be taking her home with us once she's allowed to leave. Her mother had been talking to my dad before, saying that if she were to die or something she wants him to take care of Lilly. Even though her father was still alive he had a restraining order that would not let him near her. Which I'm glad cause' Ms. Truscott said that he is an alcoholic.

I got sidetracked from my thoughts as Lilly began to stir around in her sleep. I immediately took her hand and held it tight in mine trying to calm her down. It calmed her down bit but not that much, so I sat at the end of her bed and laid her head on my lap.

She finally calmed down and went back to sleeping peacefully as I caressed her forehead and her cheeks. I smiled at her sleeping image, she is too cute. Even if she looks like a wreck.

She eventually started to wake up, she was shivering so I wrapped her in my arms rocking her back and forth as I hummed a soothing tune. She opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at me. I smiled sadly at her. "Did ya sleep okay sweetie?" I asked. Lilly only nodded. I ran my hand gently through her hair.

She rested her head on my chest and I kissed the top of her head as I let her cry into my arms. "It's gonna be okay baby! You're not gonna deal with this alone, you've got my daddy and I!" I whispered into her ear softly as I rocked her back and forth. She snuggled closer to me, which made me smile at her cuteness.

*[Lilly's view]*

The door swung open and in came the doctor with a needle. I jumped from my bed. He came over to me with the needle in his hand. "Time for you're medicine." He said. I tried moving away but Miley grabbed me.

Stroking my hair, she said "Lilly, sweetheart, you've got to take the medicine. It's going to make you feel better. It won't hurt sweetheart." I shook my head no. I felt her arms wrap tight around me. Then she rocked me back and fourth. She put her mouth to my ear and spoke softly. "You'll be okay sweetie, you'll be okay." The next thing I knew I was fast asleep.


End file.
